


Last Name

by IDontLikeGrapes



Category: Wicked - Schwartz/Holzman
Genre: But they do have sex, Drabble, F/F, Oh and Elphaba is nb, Oneshot, There's no graphic smut because I'm not confident enough at writing it, gays, its cute, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 03:24:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11865648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IDontLikeGrapes/pseuds/IDontLikeGrapes
Summary: Galinda and Elphaba have a drunk one night stand, leaving Galinda desperate for more.





	Last Name

**Author's Note:**

> I'll go for weeks without writing, and then a burst of inspiration hits me and I smash out a low quality oneshot in one night.
> 
> Also: Am I endorsing drunk one night stands with strangers? No.  
> Are they both consenting adults, who were both equally drunk and used protection? Yes.

Galinda was the happiest she'd ever been in her entire life. Although, she reflected, that could be because she was the drunkest she'd ever been in her entire life. She was stood in her bathroom, brushing her teeth with hands that shook from excitement and alcohol. She leaned over the sink, pressing her cheek against the cool mirror, giggling as a wave of dizziness passed through her head.

On the other side of the bathroom wall, Galinda imagined the stranger from the club was sat on the bed, probably getting impatient. Another burst of eagerness tickled her stomach and she stumbled through the door.

They weren't sat on the bed, as Galinda had supposed, and at first she thought they had left. However through the darkness of the unlit room she spotted the reflection of the moonlight on her new friend's dark hair. They stood facing the far wall, their back to Galinda as they looked over the polaroids taped all over her room.

“Hey,” Galinda's words fell out on top of a laugh.

If she had been sober, she would have been embarrassed by her - in her opinion - too southern sounding voice. When she was at school she tried to hide it, so she could sound intellectual. But alcohol has the wonderful gift of confidence and forgetfulness, and Galinda couldn't care less if she sounded like a hillbilly.

Her friend turned slowly, taking a step forward with their arms out, to steady the drunken wobble in their steps.

“Hi,” They said, in a soft voice that sounded mildly confused.

A magic passed through the misty air of the room, and as if fate was drawing them together, both their feet started moving clumsily towards the bed. Galinda tripped over on one foot, and realizing she still had her heels on, discarded her shoes.

Both copying the other, they pulled their own clothes off, Galinda struggling for a moment in the excessive material of her skirt as she tried to lift it over head. She felt hot fingers against the extra fat that overflowed her bra as her new friend helped her. As her head finally came out the bottom, she saw the other person's now almost entirely naked body, and was swept up with gentle awe for a few moments.

Because of the darkness of the room, Galinda only saw slithers of their body that the beams of moonlight illuminated. They were like a jigsaw that was missing the most crucial parts of the picture, but unlike a jigsaw, they were perfect anyway. Galinda's fingers trailed along the fragile lace of a black bralette that held small breasts. She could just cup them in her hands, they were so much smaller than her own and Galinda adored them.

Her friend's whole body was so much smaller than her, from their narrow shoulders to their slim hips to their small mouth that Galinda pressed her own damp lips to. She cradled their skinny body with her own soft, plump one. Delicate skin melted together in the darkness as fingers and lips alike interlocked, whispering secrets and nonsensical promises.

“What's your name?” Galinda asked.

“Elphaba.” The word was carried on a whisper, something fragile but determined that needed protection but independence too.

 _Elphaba_.

It was the word Galinda cried as she tossed her hair away from her face, gasping with delight. Elphaba's lips and fingers were softer than anything she had ever felt, and the skin of her inner thighs relished it. The entire night was tinged from the blurry filter that being drunk puts on everything, but Galinda would never forget that word.

 _Elphaba_.

She ran the sensitive tips of her fingers down their back, as their gloved hands kneaded her thighs. Galinda was breathless. Their tongue felt as if it was designed specifically for Galinda, like a key and keyhole - and as the key turns and the door clicks, joy racked her body with shudders.

_Elphaba. Elphaba!_

It was the best orgasm of her life, and even as she called Elphaba's name, Galinda knew she'd never feel anything as beautiful ever again. She screwed her eyes shut, trying desperately to savor the moment, hoping it would never end.

_Elphaba._

It was the name that would haunt Galinda as she scoured the internet, searching for the mystery person who she had fallen in love with and had vanished by morning. For a few months afterwards, it was the name she whispered when having sex with anyone. Like an ode, to the stranger who had disappeared from her life as quickly as they came into it, without leaving so much as a last name.

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe I'll do a part two where Galinda tracks Elphaba down and they date. (Let me know if you'd like that, and if you liked this fic!)


End file.
